Ectaplasmo
Ectaplasmo is one of the 5 main protagonists of Dream Kingdom, former main antagonist of the first story, and main protagonist of the fourth, A Inside Story. Appearance Ectaplasmo has had three design changes over the course of his appearance, his first design when he was evil was shown alot like Antasma from Mario and Luigi Dream Team, being a bat/nightmare like creature, he pretty much resembles highly like Antasma in his Antasma X form in the Battle Ring, but with a more thicker physique and much less skeletal like Antasma, he has black ovular pupils pointed at the ends and a different cape, after he became redeemed, he looked a bit more of a innocent look, he had a more rounder shaped head, he still wore his cape but with a black victorian era like suit underneath, and fancy pants (or pant?) over his ghostly tail, his latest design for 2016 he has a more Anime like design, his face is a little less rounder, his eyes are much more anime and realistic like and much more ovular, he also has had a big change in his attire, he got rid of his cape, he wears a white formal shirt, with a gray vest over it, he has has a white tie (or whatever, the little scarf like thing peole dress in formal they have tucked in their vest) and gray pants held on with a dark belt, he also has a much less thinner physique now too. Personality Unlike Antasma, when Ectaplasmo as good self, has a more innocent character, he is one of the kindest and loving characters in the Dream Kingdom series, he always would reach out to a hurt or stressed person and comfort them with hugs and question their problems, and he says he would help anyone out, as so long as they are a nice person he wouldn't back down to help them, he says he wants to be a friend with the world, to befriend everyone he meets, though he tends to get upset if people run away from him when they think he is a monster or freak. Ectaplasmo is a sucker for sweets like cookies and cake, he may just be a bat, but he can't take the sensation of sugary goodness. Ectaplasmo though has a serious character deep inside though, as shown he doesn't tolerate seeing evil in people at all, and he would swear to stop them even if he has to take "Drastic measures" to stop them, and barely acts profane at all, he almost never says any kind of profanity, only when he is at his peak of anger he would. Powers and abilities As Ectaplasmo IS part nightmare, he can do different magic powers alot like Antasma, minus the ability to turn into a Pillow or a cloud or bat like form, he can cast fire into his hand to make a fiery fist attack, as he is also part bat, he has great hearing and senses, but they are twice as powerful as part nightmare, he can also be able to eat someone's dreams (no Pokemon references here) and nightmares, it doesn't hurt the person who he eats their dream or nightmare, but all it does is just make them go back to conciousness after their dream is eaten, Ectaplasmo is can float like Antasma, he also is shown to have abilities to teleport as well, and also can make his foes fall asleep too with a hypnosis like ability, Ectaplasmo also has a strange added ability if you want to call it that, ever since he became part nightmare, he may be over 17 years old now, but he STILL has the same physical look as he did when he first became nightmare, he was given that he can be the same age like looks, but still look like himself for even centuries if he lived for that long. Background Ectaplasmo, like Antasma, was formerly just a simple bat, but soon became part Nightmare, but Ectaplasmo at least remembers how he became part nightmare, when as a simple bat, when it was mating season, Ectaplasmo as he developed with defects, he didn't grow strong enough wings correctly, and it was worse when his former bat mother was killed by a unknown predator, Ectaplasmo as a bat ventured through the ruins of a castle, the castle though had a malevolent feel, it had torn banners with nightmare like symbols, dead knights and soldiers littered the ruins, but there was one thing that still stood, a bizarre shrine with a ominous purple glow, when Ectaplasmo in his curiosity flew to it, he felt a strange sting of power inside him, but that night, he went through a bizare metamorphosis, his wings turned into arms and hands, his legs fused together, his chest and stomach formed much more human like, his fur turned into hair, his nose and ears shrunk and disappeared, and his eyes grew into a strange mask that formed around his upper face, he even became intelligent and even talked, he no longer was a bat, he became... some kind of entity, of being part bat, and part nightmare like spirit. Things didn't become any better now full nightmare for him, he became one of the most powerful kind of nightmare, but he didn't know magic well, he was just a target for others, but one night while trying to find a place to hide, he was discovered by a mysterious man, who discovered him and nurtured him as his new self, Ectaplasmo also was told of what the ruins of the castle he discovered was, it was the ruins of the Nightmare Kingdom, the evil almost mirrored self of the Dream Kingdom, soon when Ectaplasmo learned magic well, he lived by himself, he wanted to rebuild the kingdom, but make it a more positive version, like the people of it, wouldn't be hostile towards others, but he was always stopped and prevented from doing so, so the tale of the first Dream Kingdom story came in, (which hopefully i will add what happens soon). But after Ectaplasmo was then redeemed at the end, he became great friends with Janus and Kole (Tiger's Eye Homeworld Gem 4 Hire himself) and became a protagonist of the rest of the stories that followed, as well as the main character of the latest story, An Inside Story, he currently spends his time with his friends as he serves as the King of the Nightmare Kingdom now rebuilt. Category:Original Characters Category:Original Articles Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Males Category:Main Protagonist Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Dream Kingdom Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Heroes